bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Pursue Kagerōza! Technological Development Department, Infiltration!
|image = |kanji = 影狼佐を追え！技術開発局、潜入！ |romaji = Kagerōza o oe! Gijutsukaihatsu Kyoku, sennyū! |episodenumber = 336 |chapters = None |arc = Gotei 13 Invading Army arc |previousepisode = Hiding in the Dangai? Ichigo is Alone?! |nextepisode = The Developer of the Modified Souls |japair = August 23, 2011 |engair = March 16, 2014 |opening = BLUE |ending = Haruka Kanata }} is the three hundred and thirty-sixth episode of the Bleach anime. Ichigo Kurosaki, Kon, and Kisuke Urahara infiltrate Soul Society as Inaba begins to fuse with Nozomi Kujō. Summary As Ichigo and Kisuke prepare to leave for Soul Society, Kon demands to accompany them, insisting that he will help save Nozomi. Ichigo agrees and the others give him words of encouragement. Kisuke then asks them a favor. In Inaba's lab, an alarm sounds, and the Reigai of Lieutenant Nanao Ise informs Kagerōza Inaba that they have detected several Reiatsu signatures in the Dangai. She states that she will send forces to the Senkaimon immediately. At the Senkaimon, the Reigai begin to gather in preparation for the arriving intruders. The Reigai of Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya comments that he cannot sense them coming and the Reigai-Kenpachi Zaraki rushes into the Senkaimon, quickly followed by the Reigai-Hitsugaya. In the Dangai they find Lieutenant Renji Abarai, Rukia Kuchiki, Uryū Ishida, Yasutora Sado, and Orihime waiting for them. Renji remembers Urahara's favor: to act as a decoy while the powerless Ichigo and Urahara, wearing his Reiatsu concealing cloak, sneak in to Soul Society via the natural Senkaimon that Nozomi previously revealed. Reigai-Hitsugaya realizes they are decoys, and tells the Reigai of Captain Zaraki to return to the Seireitei, which he reluctantly does. Rukia stops Renji from pursuing them, insisting that they fall back. Sado reminds them they now have to trust in Ichigo, Kon, and Urahara, who already arrived in the Seireitei. Urahara locates an entrance to the underground tunnel network. Inaba tells Reigai-Nanao to begin, but she asks if he is certain he wishes to proceed given his condition. He states he is aware that the fusion might not be stable, but that he should be able to manage this through medication. Urahara, Ichigo and Kon sneak inside the S.R.D.I., but find the facility used by Inaba to be empty. Urahara tries to calm Ichigo and says that they should restore Ichigo's powers. While he sets about doing so, he explains to Kon and Ichigo that Inaba camouflaged his Reigai-making equipment in the S.R.D.I. so that it would appear as if he had been conducting legitimate research. He then details how he will restore the Reishi data Ichigo collected from the Dangai in the form of a Modified Soul which he will then fuse with Ichigo's soul. He warns that there will be great strain on his soul as he is not a Reigai, but Ichigo replies that he accepts the risk. As Urahara hacks into the records of Inaba's computer, the Reigai overseeing Inaba's fusion with Nozomi notices a problem with the fusion. Urahara explains that he can restore Ichigo's Reiryoku, but not his Hollow powers. An alarm goes off and Urahara states that the enemy is on to them, before something explodes. Inaba remembers ‎Yushima's induction into the Gotei 13, reassignment to the 12th Division, the development and shutting down of Operation Spearhead and Yushima's hiding of the development information in the Dangai and final act in the 12th Division, requesting that he hide and one day complete his research as he is left in a catatonic state. Urahara finds Ichigo among the rubble and explains that Inaba had foreseen their plan. Ichigo states that his powers have returned and reveals that he grabbed the Modified Soul before the explosion. After finding Kon, they begin to leave to avoid being found. Ichigo collapses and one eye turns black. Urahara tells him that the Mod-Soul was incomplete and thus his powers are highly unstable and that his Hollow powers could take control over him. Urahara deduces that Inaba must have another lab elsewhere, as a scientist would not sacrifice all his data like that. As Ichigo returns to normal, they are found by some Shinigami. They quickly defeat the newcomers and go in search of Inaba's lab and Nozomi. However, they are found by the Reigai-captains. Urahara tells Ichigo and Kon to flee as he tries to hold them off, but then Yoruichi Shihōin and the Gotei 13 captains arrive ready to fight the Reigai. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Kon is shown frustrated with his damaged body. Kisuke then offers to fix Kon up, stating that he's rather good at it. At first, Kisuke fixes Kon up with patches on his body, which makes Kon state that he's not done fixing him up yet. The second time Kisuke tries to fix Kon, he ends up making Kon look worse than he originally was, which upsets him. Kisuke then states that he tried his best. But in his final attempt at trying to fix Kon, he attaches Kon's head to a body of an actual lion, which really angers him and causes him to kick Kisuke with his hind legs. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights Powers and Techniques Used Kidō used: *Unnamed Kidō Zanpakutō released: Shikai: *Yushima's Zanpakutō (flashback) * Other powers: * * Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes